This invention relates generally to dispensers, and more particularly to a dispenser able to dispense a liquid into a stream of another liquid which also causes the dispensing action to occur.
Varieties of dispensers for liquid materials are known. Some of them use a liquid to cause the dispensing of a different liquid. Examples are shown in some prior art patents listed on an accompanying Information Disclosure Statement. These examples seem to be limited to specific applications. There is a need for a dispenser of relatively simple and inexpensive construction and operation and adaptable to a variety of applications.